Forever that's a promise
by alloftheabove2013
Summary: Sequel to "Maybe this could work". Nina and Eddie are finally happy together, but will something try to ruin that? Are Fabian and Patricia really over Nina and Eddie? Will Sibuna reform? Why is Set here and what does he want?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel to my last story, hope you all like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Reawakening

Nina's POV:

I couldn't get any happier if I tried! "I finally got the guy of my dreams and I got a beautiful baby boy" I think to myself before I hear Eddie Jr. screaming his little head off. I roll over Eddie to get to the other side of the bed, making him groan as he wakes up.

"What's wrong babe" Eddie asks. "Jr. woke up" I reply. He pushes me back into the bed and says "Don't worry baby, I'll get my boy." He gets up and goes to the nursery. After a few minutes of just laying in bed, I decide to get up and see what the rest of the house is doing.

I walk down the stairs to see everyone lazily sitting around in the common room. "Hey guys what's wrong?" I ask. Amber looks up sleepily "Sorry Neens, but we are all just so exhausted from Prom last night" she says. I look at her shocked "Really Amber, did you forget that I just gave birth last night, and you're tired because you partied hard?" "Err… sorry Nina I forgot" she says. I nod and get a little snack before breakfast. When I come back, I decide to see how Eddie is doing with our son.

Once I get up to the attic, I see that the whole house has come up to see Eddie Jr. including Victor and Trudy who seemed cozy enough for them to be holding hands. They quickly release their grip on each other when they see me.

The whole house is crowded around the baby watching him sleep. "Come on guys he had a long night he was just screaming his head off a few minutes ago" I tell all of them. "But Nina, he is just so adorable" Joy says. "Okay but just for a few more minutes" I say giving in after seeing his adorable little face. "Wow, he really does look like Eddie more than me" I think. A few minutes later, everyone leaves and leaves me and Eddie alone with our son.

"So… I was thinking and I would like to wait 'till we got married" I say, hopping that he wouldn't get mad or sad. "It's okay Nina, no rush we could wait until after graduation, a year, 5 years, or 20 years, but what does matter is that I will always love you everyday" he says.

I lean over and kiss him and we start making out, but that was soon cut short when Eddie Jr. wakes up for some milk. "I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" I say to him. He smiles and replies "Okay babe, just call me if you need anything" after he leaves, I pick up Eddie Jr. and feed him his milk, while also thinking of the perfect time to tell Amber that Eddie asked me to marry him, without making her yell. When I was done feeding him I go to get something from my room when I see something that I wished I would never see again… a ghost.

"Wha-wha-what do you want" I ask scared. "I believe you are the chosen one correct" he says. "Yes now answer my question, what do you want?" I ask with more courage than I intended. "My, my, getting a little brave there are we? You obviously don't know who I am. I assume you have heard about me before, my name is Set" he says. "That's impossible" I say, hoping that this is all a dream. "Oh, but it is not. You see my dear, since you "helped" that poor excuse of a pharaoh, Senkhara, I assume you will help me. After all, I am nothing like her, I will kill you the first time you screw up. Or better yet, I won't kill you, I will just kill your precious little baby and maybe I'll throw in his father also" he threatens. My eyes start to water up, but I don't lose my courage "DON'T YOU DARE HURT LAY A FINGER ON THEM!" "Then do as I wish my dear and no one gets hurt" he shoots back at me. "Fine, what do you want me to do?" I ask. "Well as you may know I have a brother by the name of OSIRIS, king of the dead. Well, His crook and flail have been missing for a while, and it seems that those damn Frobisher-Smythes stole it and hid it. It is your job to figure out where or else… well you know what will happen" he says smirking. "Fine, but what do you want with them?" I ask. "Well dear, that is none of your business now is it" he replies, before leaving in a puff of smoke.

I quickly run to my baby's side to check on him to see him still asleep, man can he sleep, just like his daddy. I go run out of the room so no one would get suspicious, but when I do I feel a shap pain in my right arm. I lift up my sleeve to see a giant red glowing "S" on my shoulder. "Oh man this is going to be fun." I think sarcastically.

* * *

**Yay! it's finally done. I hope you guys like it. I decided to add a little mystery to this story, but don't worry you will still get the drama of my last story. i will update 2 chapters a day like last time, but some days i might not because i have to study and do homework, but just expect an update every single day. thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2: I know you are hiding something

Amber's POV:

It's been awhile since Neens came downstairs. Her baby is so cute! I can't wait 'till me and Alfie have a kid. I mean, I don't want one now… maybe later in life.

My thoughts were later interrupted by Nina coming downstairs. I can't seem to shake off the feeling I got from her face, she looked scared. She goes to the kitchen and I got to confront her.

"Nina" I say as I walk behind her. She jumps up scared and says "Oh Amber you scared me." "Sorry, I just wanted to see if anything was wrong with you" I say. She smiles and says "No Amber, I'm fine… really." Really, she is a horrid liar. "Nina, don't lie to me" I say. People don't really give me enough credit. I'm not as dumb as you would think. "Amber, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Sibuna or Eddie about it, okay?" she asks. "Of course Neens, I swear on Victoria Beckham that I will not tell anyone." I say smiling. "Well…." And she tells me what happened.

"Oh My Anubis, why do things keep happening to you? I'm so glad that I'm not you, no offense" I say. "No offense taken, I don't think I want to be me either" she says and we both laugh. "Nina, I want to help you, and I won't take no for an answer" I say. "Thank you Amber, you really are my best friend."

After all of that, we decide to go in the Dining room to eat breakfast before we head off to school, leaving Trudy with Eddie Jr.

Wow, today was a long day in school. I nodded off in chemistry class and accidentally mixed some chemicals that I wasn't supposed to and the next thing I knew… POOF! After school everyone went back to house together, with me and Nina linking arms so that we could talk about how to find Osiris' crook thingy. We don't have any clues to go on just yet, but maybe Set will come talk to Nina.

After all of us just hanging around in the Common Room doing homework, Trudy called us in for supper, and then we all went to get ready for bed.

Before bed, I went up to the attic to play with baby Eddie, since; of course I am his godmother. Once I was done playing with him, Eddie came in to say goodnight to him, and I took that as my cue to leave.

I dozed off pretty quickly, but the weird part is that I had a very bad dream. I was in a very scary looking place, it looked like hell, and maybe it was... well anyways somebody came up to me. It was a very angry, powerful looking guy with a really awesome mustache and beard that rivaled even Victor's perfectly groomed one.

"It seems that are you are helping the Chosen One, is that correct?" the scary looking man said to me. "Y-yes" I stuttered out. He smiled an evil smile at me and said "Good, more people to torture, I suppose. Also tell the Chosen One, not to tell her little fiancé about this, can't be having my brother's guardian trying to kill me now can I" "O-Okay, I'll tell her" I say hoping that this is all a bad dream. "Oh and one last thing…" he says right before he sticks his hand out and a beam of fire shoots of his hand and onto my left shoulder. "Ahh!" I yell in agony. "Don't cross me or I'll kill your little boyfriend Appie." He tells me. "His name is Alfie" I say before my dream fades out. I swear I heard him say right before I left "Whatever" how rude!

I woke up in a pool of sweat to feel a sharp, painful, burning sensation on my left arm. Right where he shot fire at. I lift up my sleeve to see a giant yellow glowing "S" on my arm, and that's when I realize that it was not a dream. Uh-oh! I just hope that Set doesn't hurt Alfie.

* * *

**Oh no! poor Amber. Well anyways, hope you all liked this chapter! maybe I will post one more tonight... maybe! Another thing, don't forget to review my story plz thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! it really means alot! Well anyways... onto chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 3: Marks

Nina's POV:

I was having a nice peaceful dream about Eddie and me getting married on the beach. It was a nice dream right before Set came in a pretended to be the minister.

"Set! What the hell are you doing here!" I scream at him. "Hahaha, a little mad are we? No matter, I just popped in to tell you that you shouldn't have asked your blonde friend for help. Now another life depends on you. Good Luck!" he says as he vanishes into smoke.

Once that mess was over, I woke up in a sheet of sweat to see Amber up also. "Ambs what's wrong" I ask. "S-Set" she replies. "Amber, did he mark you?" I ask. She nods her head "yes". "I am so sorry, Ambs. I didn't mean for this to happen." "It's okay Neens, really. I chose to help you." She says. "Thank you, Amber, maybe tomorrow we could start looking for where the Frobisher-Smythes hid the crook and flail?" She smiles at me and she drifts back down to sleep, but I decide to go see how baby Eddie is doing.

I go to the attic to see him awake and about to cry, maybe he is hungry. I feed him his milk, and he seems contempt. "Hi baby boy. I'm going to protect you from that evil man, okay?" "What evil man?" someone asks from behind me. I turn around to see none other than Eddie. "Err Eddie, I didn't say evil man, I said evil pan" I stupidly say to him. "Oh okay" he says, but I clearly see in his eyes that he doesn't trust me. I put the baby down in his crib and go up to Eddie.

"So what are you doing up?" I ask, hoping that I can change the subject so that we don't have to talk about what had happened minutes ago. "I came to see my boy" he says. I go up to him and kiss him. "I love you" he says. "I love you too" I reply. He kisses me hard and I can tell that he wants to go further. "Eddie…" I manage to get out before he kisses me again. "Not here" I say, pointing to our sleeping son.

He picks me up bridal style and takes me to my room. Once we get inside, we both fall on my bed and I get on top of him, taking control. I start grinding on him, making him moan my name. I take off his shirt and admire his body that I haven't seen in almost 10 months. He takes off my shirt and one thing leads to another and well… you know. After that, we fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, I wake up to see Eddie snoring and Amber up getting ready for school. "So, did you have fun last night?" Amber asks. "Amber!" I yell in shock. "Well, Eddie is a yeller" she says. I chuckle at her remark that Eddie is the loud one and not me.

After I get ready for school, me and Amber head downstairs, to see everybody sitting in the Dining Room. Eddie comes in a few minutes later, looking pissed off "Nina, why didn't you wake me?" he asks angrily. "Sorry you looked so peaceful" I chuckle at him. Trudy comes in 5 minutes later with some pancakes and sausages. "Here you go lovelies" she says.

At that moment, I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. I look over to see Amber trying not to cry at the pain. I see that our marks are glowing a bright red and yellow respectively. I see Alfie, Fabian, and Patricia look at the two of us as they remember that the faces that we were making were the faces they made last year when Senkhara cursed us with the mark. The pain becomes too much and me and Amber begin to cry in pain, making the rest of the house look at us and the mark. Oh man do we have some explaining to do!

* * *

**They do have some explaining to do! What do you think is going to happen next! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! just wanted to say i am sorry about taking so long to publish this chapter! Onto chapter 4**

* * *

Chapter 4: You've got some explaining to do

Fabian's POV:

What the hell is happening! One second we were having a nice breakfast, and the next Nina and Amber have glowing marks on their arms and they are crying and about to fall off their chairs.

"Nina!" I yell as I see here fall off of the chair. I rush over to help her along with Eddie, while Alfie and Patricia run to help Amber. When I get to her, I lift up her sleeve where I see a giant glowing "S". I quickly try to hide from Eddie's view because I figured that Nina didn't want him to know.

After a few minutes, Amber and Nina calm down. Patricia and Alfie look at me and I quickly raise my right hand over my right eye signaling that this was a Sibuna matter. Thankfully, they got my message.

"Err, everything is alright, me and Amber just got a new type of tattoo that glows, and they said it will hurt in a while" Nina lies. Man, she really needs to take some lying lessons. "Ha, yeah that tots happened" Amber nervously says.

"Hey, Amber, Nina, Patricia, Alfie, I think we should go over our chemistry homework before school. Don't you think?" I say. They all nod and we head into my room,

"Do you guys have something you want to tell us?" Patricia asks. Nina and Amber look down and say "Yes". "Go on" Patricia urges.

They go on to tell us everything. "Now that we have told you, you are all probably going to get marked by Set" Nina says on the verge of crying. "We are here for you Nina" we all say.

After all of that, we all decide to go to school because we are already late. The day went by pretty well. Well, except one little thing. Nina and Amber's mark kept glowing and causing them pain, but they were strong enough to not let anyone notice. That's what I love about Nina. Err, I mean, oh screw it. I can't let her go, but at the same time I can't have here for two reasons. Number 1 being that she picked Eddie, and number 2, I can't do that to Eddie Jr. I mean I am his godfather. I just can't let her go…. I just can't, maybe reforming Sibuna will bring us together, just like her first term.

After we all went back to the house, I tell Sibuna that I will see what I can find about where the Frobishe-Smythes hid the crook and flail. But as I was researching, I accidentally dozed off and had a very good and bad dream.

I dreamt a VERY good dream about Nina… oh that was a very good dream. The next thing I know, I dreamt of being in a place of fire and next to a very scary looking guy who I guess is Set.

"Oh boy, another one!" Set exclaimed with glee. "S-set?" I ask hoping he says no. "Yes, now I assume you are one of the Chosen One's helpers?" he asks "Y-Yes" I stutter out. He looks at me and says "Hmm, I can tell by how your pulse starts racing every time I mention the Chosen One, that you like her" he states. "N-No that's not true" I lie. "Oh really?" he says before he gets to my ear and says "So you don't sweat every time I say "Nina Martin"." I then realize that it wasn't just leftover feelings I had for Nina, I know now that they never left, and I will get her back.

"That's what I thought. Rest assured, I will not be keeping you secret. I will tell Nina tonight in her dreams." He says. My eyes go wide as I am overcome with fear. "Oh, one more thing" he says before he sticks out his hand and shoots a ray of fire to my ankle. "Good luck!" he says before he disappears.

I wake up with my laptop still in my lap. I lift up my pants and see a Green glowing "S" similar to Nina and Amber's. I groan and walk out the door to go tell Nina.

* * *

**Another thing! please don't review telling me to hurry up. I'm trying my best because I have to stay at my grandmas house until like 6 or 7 and i still haven't written the next chapter so i have to rush and it's just a whole big mess and i end up going to sleep at 12. there you have it hope you enjoyed this chapter. maybe i will do one tomorrow so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! after finishing a 5 paged paper and current events paper, i finally got around to writing and uploading. i hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 5: I still love you

Patricia's POV:

After Fabian said that he was going to research Osiris' crook and flail, Nina and Amber said that they were going to rest after basically getting beat up by Set's mark today. As they left, I see Eddie sitting alone in the common room.

"Hey slime ball" I say. "Hey Yacker" he replies. We both chuckle a little bit as we haven't said those names to each other in a while. "What's wrong you look a little down" I say. "Well, it's Nina, I'm starting to think that she doesn't want to get married. I mean, she hasn't even told Amber!" he exclaims. He always talks about Nina; Nina this, Nina that. I'm sick of it.

Whoa! Where did that come from? I-I guess I still love him. Maybe deep down he still loves me and he is afraid to tell me because of Nina and his son, but I will never get him if Nina is still around. Maybe I could start a little something.

"Oh Eddie, I'm sorry, but Nina just told me and Amber today that she doesn't want to get married and that she still loves Fabian and also that they kissed a few nights ago" I say with fake sympathy in my voice. His face quickly turns angry and I can tell my plan is working. "I knew it!" he angrily says. "I'm soo sorry" I sarcastically say. "Things were never complicated with us were they" He asks. I shake my head and we notice that we were holding hands and slightly leaning towards each other. What was shocking to even me was that he kept leaning over. Finally, our lips meet and I feel the old spark that ignited my feelings for him again.

He looks at me with sad eyes and gets up and leaves muttering only two words to me "I'm sorry". I gain a smirk as I might finally get Eddie back.

I run up to my room to take a quick nap before supper and to think about Eddie. As I already figured, I had a dream about Set.

I was having a dream about being with Eddie when the next thing I know I'm standing in a pit of fire next to a giant scary looking man.

"I'm guessing your Set" I say with confidence in my voice. "I'm guessing you're the whore" he says back. "Rude… well anyways are you going to mark me or what. I have been through this before and I know the rules. Do what you are told and no one gets hurt… blah blah blah." He looks at me with shock "Well aren't you a brave little jezebel. I guess I have another thing to tell the Chosen one." He says. "I don't care, tell her." I reply. "Oh you are so annoying!" he yells at me before he lifts his hands and puts a mark on my left ankle. "Are we done here?" I asked annoyed. He looks at me with an annoyed expression and the next thing I know I am back in my room and printed with an "S" on my ankle.

After a few moments of just lying there thinking about how I am going to get Eddie back I come up with an idea. My plan is that me and Fabian team up and try to break Nina and Eddie up because it is so obvious that he still has feelings for her.

But my plan can wait. I leave my room to tell Sibuna that I got the mark also

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! i loved writing the Patricia/Set part. I just wanted to say again that i am sorry i haven't been posting as much as i should, but that should change on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! i am so sorry for taking so long, but i have a good excuse, i got the Flu! I was sick as a dog and i could barely stand let alone type and concentrate. as a sorry gift, this chapter is twice as long as any chapter that i have ever written and i hope that you enjoy! i also wanted to clarify that Peddie and Fabina will not happen. i have big plans for Patricia and Fabian so stay tuned! Now onto chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Let's work together

Nina's POV:

"Eddie, I didn't say that!" I yell at Eddie. Man, he has some nerve accusing me of saying that I still love Fabian. I mean after all that we have been through; we have a freaking baby together.

"Nina, don't lie to me! Patricia told me that you told Amber that you still loved Fabian!" he yells angrily at me.

"Patricia! She has been trying to break us up forever and you just immediately believe her!" I yell back at him. Just then baby Eddie starts crying, I guess he doesn't like his parents fighting.

Our expressions soften up and we go to baby Eddie, but not before Amber helps out "Guys, you seriously have some problems and I don't think that you should see your baby until you work it out. I will check on the baby and leave you two alone" she says before walking out.

"Nina, look, I'm sorry for starting this whole thing it's just that…" he apologizes. "It's just that what?" I ask. "I was just doubting that you really wanted to get married I mean, you haven't even told Amber whom you tell everything" he blurts out.

We stay silent for a minute before I speak up "June 10th" I say. He looks up with a smile, but also a dumb look "Wait, isn't that graduation day?" he asks. "Yep" I reply before he runs up to me and kisses me. After our kiss, I run out of the room, taking Eddie with me and go up to the attic to see Amber playing with baby Eddie. "Amber" I say.

She looks up and smiles "Did you work it out?" she asks. "Yes, but there is something I want to tell and ask you." I reply. She puts the baby down and gives me her full attention. "Me and Eddie are getting married on June 10th and I want to know if you would be my maid of Honor" I ask.

"Finally!" she yells causing me and Eddie to flinch. "Nina! How dare you not tell me and we only have until June 10th! Which is in 1 MONTH! We have so much planning to do!" she yells again before she pulls me out of the room.

Eddie's POV:

"Your mom and dad are getting married next month" I say to my newborn son even though I know he can't hear me. I go to my son and pick him up, but not before Patricia comes into the room. "Your plan didn't work, me and Nina are getting married next month" I tell her. She stays with a neutral expression and says "Oh, that's nice" I look at her weirdly before shrugging my shoulders, knowing that she has another trick up her sleeve.

Patricia's POV:

Oh you better believe I'm not done with him, but I have a plan to get him back, and it involves Fabian and Joy.

I go to Fabian's room to see him sitting on his bed reading a book. "So Fabian, let's cut to the chase, I know that you still have feelings for Nina and I want Eddie back. So I have a plan which will both put us with who we want to be with, you in?" I ask him. He looks up and thinks for a few minutes "I'm in" he says. "Great! Now, my plan also involves Joy. You see, my plan is for you and Joy to pretend to be together and I mean BE together. You have to make it look as real as possible, and that means doing… it." I say making him give me a confused look. "No Patricia, I don't want to hurt Joy and take advantage of her" he says.

"Well, you see she and Mick aren't really doing well and she wants to make him interested in her again. I also talked to Mick and he said the same thing, so you go with Joy and I'll go with Mick and try to get Nina and Eddie back before June 10th because that's apparently when they are getting married" I say to him.

After he heard that they set a date he looked more determined than ever. "Oh and also Set gave me the mark" I say. "Join the club" he replies as he shows me his mark. "Did you find anything about the crook and flail" I ask

"Yeah, it says that they were reported to have been stolen by the Frobisher-Smythes. It also looked at Robert F's journal and he said to have hidden it under the school in another set of tunnels." Fabian tells me as I frown. "Great more tunnels." I say before I leave his room.

Alfie's POV:

Man today was a great day! Me and Jerome played an awesome prank on Amber, we saw that she was dozing off in chemistry class so we placed a vile of chemicals that don't mix and put them in front of her. The next thing we know is that she woke up and put the chemicals in, and she had to take a chemical shower.

Hey! I know that I am her boyfriend, but funny is funny, you can't change that. Well, actually, maybe aliens could change that, but that would be awesome! I can't wait for the alien apocalypse!

After we got home, everyone went their separate ways and I decided to go take a nap before supper so that I can be fully rested to eat Trudy's famous chocolate cake.

I was having a nice dream about me and Amber, but that was soon interrupter by this big, funny looking guy.

"Are you an alien?" I ask. He looks at me with weird eyes "No! what the hell is wrong with you! Didn't your friends tell you who I am!" he asks me. I immediately become disappointed.

"Oh, your Set" I say with sadness. "You know what I-" he says before I cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, you will hurt my friends and blah blah. Don't you dead people communicate, didn't that ghost chick tell you she cursed us" I say.

He steams up with anger before lifting his hand and a ray of fire shoots out and put a giant "S" on my collar bone. I immediately wake up in my bed and look at my collarbone to sure enough see a giant light blue "S" burning into it. I run out of bed, but not before running into Jerome

"Alfie, what is that on your neck?"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, i don't know when i will be able to write again, but maybe on Friday and Saturday i will give you updates!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! sorry for taking so long! hope you guys like this chapter and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Feelings uncovered

Alfie's POV:

"Je-Jerome, what mark, what are you talking about, buddy. I think you are starting to see things" I lie trying to get out of this room.

"Alfie, come on now, you can either tell me now or I'll find out later" Jerome states as I walk out of the door. "I guess you will find out later!" I yell as I run out of the room.

Fabian's POV:

I can't believe Nina and Eddie are really getting married. I guess she really does love him; I just want her to be happy. I don't want to force her to love me. I am just going to stop, and move on with Patric- err where did that come from? I don't have feelings for Patricia, I mean we have been friends for a while and every time she walks into a room I smile.

OH MAN! I like Patricia!

Patricia's POV:

Uggh! I am so mad right now. I just found out that Joy and Mick don't want to do my plan anymore. Whatever, maybe I should just give up on Eddie; I mean he has a son for Pete's sake. I just want to finish this mystery and find someone else. I want to find someone like…. Fabian. Wait, what! I don't like Fabian, I can't he is a nerd. He is also still caught up with Nina. He would never go for someone like me, I mean me and Nina are opposites.

After my thinking, I get surprised by Fabian walking into my room.

"Err, Patricia, c-can I t-talk with you?" Fabian asks. I nod and pat a spot in my bed for him to sit down. "P-Patricia, we have known each other for a while, a-and I was wondering if y-you would like to h-hang out s-sometime" he stutters out making me laugh. His face turns sad "Oh, all right then I am sorry" he apologizes before getting up and walking towards the door. "Wait! Fabian, I would love to go out sometime" I say with a smile which surprises me.

His face brightens up "Great so how about tomorrow night at 7?" he asks before I nod my head as a "yes".

Nina's POV:

"Amber! Calm down!" I yell at Amber as she takes away into a cab to go dress shopping.

"Nina, how dare you tell me to calm down!" she yells at me. "You decide to tell me now that you are getting married in a MONTH! And you tell me to calm down! There is so much to do!".

After about 30 minutes we are in town and in a dress shop. After a good hour of going from shop to shop and not finding a perfect dress we finally arrive in the last wedding shop in town.

There, I see the perfect dress in the display. "OMG Neens, that is toats your dress let's go in" Amber says. I walk into the shop only to be disappointed by seeing the price tag "90,000 pounds"

"Amber, I can't afford this" I say sadly. "Neens don't worry about it, I will pay for it" she says happily. "No, Amber, I couldn't let you do that, it's too expensive. Don't worry about it, I will find a cheaper one" I say. She nods her head as she understands.

After that whole dress fiasco, we went back to the house to eat dinner. After dinner, I go up take a shower after seeing that Amber is upstairs with Eddie Jr.

After my shower, I head into my room to see a giant box in my bed. I walk over to the side of my bed and open the box. "Ahhh!" I scream. It's the dress I wanted from the shop! Eddie walks into my room.

"No, Eddie! You can't see the dress before the wedding it is bad luck." I yell at him. I carefully tuck the dress back into the box and run into the attic to find Amber sitting there waiting for me with a smile.

"I'm sorry Neens, I just had to you loved the dress so much" she says to me. "Ambs don't be sorry, thank you so much" I reply. I run up to her and give her a big bear hug, and watch as my baby slightly starts to smile. "Ambs look, his first smile." I say to her. "Awww!" she yells. She really is my best friend.

I go back to my room to see Jerome there "Hey Jerome, what are you doing here?" I ask as I see him going through my closet. "All right Martin I want you to tell me the truth, is there another mystery?" he asks. "Uh Jerome what are you talking about?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Martin, don't lie to me, don't I have a right to be in Sibuna also, I mean I always ended up in the mysteries these past few years and you still don't trust me. Especially when you and Amber say that you got a new glowing tattoo. I mean who came up with that stupid lie?" he asks.

"Please Jerome I don't want you to get hurt." I truthfully tell him. "Let me worry about myself" he replies.

"Fine" I say as a tell him everything. "Wow, what is up with you and ghosts, Martin?" he playfully asks. "Oh and also Set marks you when you join me and threatens to kill the people you love the most" I say as I show him my mark. "So that's what Alfie had on his neck." Jerome states. "What! Alfie has one too" I ask surprised, I guess Sibuna got cursed also.

"Jerome, now that you know about this, Set is going to mark and threaten you" I warn. He nods and puts his right hand to his right eye and says "Sibuna". I smile and do it back. I guess that is another life that's depends on me finding the crook and flail. Maybe I should go ask Fabian if he found anything about them yet.

I go down to his room to see Eddie shirtless and only wrapped in a towel. I guess he just got out of the shower. "Hey baby" he says as he sees me. "Hey, so how was your day?" I ask as I go up and hug him. "It is about to get a lot better now" he replies before he kisses me and I push him onto his bed. "I love you, Mrs. Soon-to-be Nina Miller" he says as he takes off my shirt. "I love you so much more" I say as I take off his towel. He takes off my pajama pants along with my panties as I run my hands through his dirty blonde hair.

We go under his sheets and he thrusts into me. After about 30 minutes we both collapse on his bed panting. As I lay there I think about how in a month, I am going to be Mrs. Nina Miller. I can't wait.

* * *

**I can't wait either! next chapter will be the first part of the mystery so stay tuned and stay safe from Nor'easter Nemo as he is sweeping through my home in New Jersey. 14 inches of snow is expected and i can't wait because i love snow! also, last thing, if you are looking for some video game walkthroughs or "Let's Play" as some of you might call it then i suggest you look at a youtuber by the name of theRadBrad, he is awesome and funny, you are going to love him. well anyways, please review! **


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner. I have just been swamped with assignments and stuff. So to make up for that, I will try to update starting next week, because I have a week long break (yay!) so until then, please give me some ideas! **


	9. Chapter 8

**hi guys! here is chapter 8! Thank you to all who reviewed, it really means a lot!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The mystery begins and first date

Nina's POV:

I woke up at around 2 am to find Eddie, next to me, naked and asleep. Oh yeah! All the memories of last night flew back into my mind.

I quietly pull myself out of bed and out of the room. I walk up to the attic to check on Eddie Jr.

Awww! He is sound asleep and even snoring a little. I go to walk out of the room, but before I can reach the door handle, Set pops up in front of me.

"Girl! Do you not know that the lives of the people you love are in danger! You haven't even started searching for the items yet!" he yells at me. "I know, Set. I'm sorry me and my friends will work on it, I promise!" I say to him on the verge of tears.

"That's not good enough, Chosen One! Maybe this will help you!" he yells as he raises his hand and points it towards my arm.

My mark starts glowing brighter and hurting more than it did at breakfast a few days ago.

"And since I feel strange power from that dumb blonde girl, she will also suffer!" he yells one last time before I hear a loud yell. "Wait, what do you mean a strange power?" I ask before he disappears

I run down the stairs and into my room to see Amber's mark glowing like fire. "Nina! Help me! What is he doing to us!?" Amber yells at me as my tears of pain begin to fall also.

What scares me is when Amber stops crying and yelling. "Amber! Amber!" I yell at her as her eyes close.

"Help!" I yell before I succumb to my pain and fall down to the floor as my eyelids shut close and all I can think of is… this is the end.

1 day later

Why is my throat so dry and what is that beeping sound. I open my eyes to see myself in a hospital room next to Amber.

"Nina! You're up!" I hear someone say, it's Eddie. He looks like he has been crying. "Eddie, were you crying?" I ask. He gives me a "duh" look before he says "Nina, you have been in a coma since last night and we don't know why, and you have the nerve to ask me if I was crying!" he snaps at me.

"Eddie, I'm sorry" I say to him. His face softens as he climbs into the bed with me.

"Oh! Mrs. Martin it seems that you are awake. How are you feeling?" the doctor asks. "I'm feeling better, doctor." I lie, because truthfully my mark that Set gave me is still burning.

"Nina?" I hear someone say. I look across the room to see Amber has awakened.

"Oh good, it looks like Mrs. Millington is up too. Now, we are going to run one more test on you two and if all goes well then you both may be discharged today." The doctor tells us. We nod to him as I turn to Eddie. "Hey Eddie, do you mind leaving me and Amber alone for a few minutes, I need to talk to her?" I ask. He seems u sure at first but then leaves.

"Amber, it was Set. I saw him after I went to go check on Eddie Jr. he told me that we need to hurry and find the items, like now and also he said something about you." I say to her. "What did he say?" she asks. "He said that he could feel some strange powers coming from within you" I reply.

"Wha-What does that mean? "She asks. "I don't know, Ambs, but we have to start the search tonight. She nods before the doctor comes in to do tests.

After about 3 hours later, we were discharged and start our journey for the items. By the time we got back to the house, it was already 11 pm and Trudy said that she would watch Eddie Jr. tonight. Luckily, I already took the phonograph and the tubes that had voices in it and hid it in my room.

"Alright Amber, let' see where Robert hid the items" I say and she nods her head.

After 20 minutes if nothing we were about to give up before we heard something interesting.

"Underneath the garden, are the items you seek to find, masked by knowledge in plain sight. Life and death are on the line, so don't wait the first chamber is easy to find" the recording said before it shut off.

"Wait, Amber, wasn't the garden where the school was founded?" I ask and she shrugs. "Now the mystery really begins." I say to Amber

4 hours ago

Patricia's POV:

Wow! I can't believe I am saying this, but tonight is my first date with Fabian! I can't believe it. I put on my jeans and a t shirt after I take a shower. I walk down the stairs and see Fabian waiting for me in a shirt and jeans on.

"Hey" I say as I walk down. "Hi" he says as he smiles at me. He takes my hand and we walk into the woods where he set up a picnic for us.

After about 30 minutes of joking around and telling each other stories, I realize that I already know everything about him because of how long we've been friends.

10 minutes later, we walk up to the steps of Anubis house. "I had a great time tonight, Fabian" I say to him. "Yeah, me too" he says as he smiles.

I lean closer to him and give him a quick peck on the lips, before I walk up the stairs to my room, leaving a very happy and stunned Fabian.

Fabian's POV:

Wow tonight went great. And on top of that she gives me a kiss. I think I'm already falling for her, I mean we have known each other for a very long time. I just hope she feels the same for me.

* * *

**So guys! what did you think of the riddle. I know it sucks, but it is my first one and there will be more. I will update either today again (maybe) and if I don't update today again than i will tomorrow. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The First Chamber and confessions

Amber's POV:

Okay, so me and Neens have decided not to tell Sibuna that we found a clue until we absolutely need them. It's just that we don't want them to feel the pain that me and Nina felt, but that might not matter since they already got the mark. Me and Nina plan on sneaking out of the house at midnight and sneaking into the school to see if we find any passages that we have never seen before.

As I was falling asleep, all I could think about is what Nina said Set said. What is this strange power he is talking about? Maybe me and Nina are connected somehow? Man, I wish this mystery was over already.

I finally fall asleep, but I was soon interrupted with a dream from yours truly… Set.

"What do you want, Set?" I ask. "Oh, so it is you, dear sister. I can't believe I didn't recognize sooner when I felt your power surging through this strange girl" he says. "Wh-What are you talking about, Set?" I stutter out.

"Oh, so you don't know. Well, all will be revealed in due time, my dear" he replies. "Is this all you brought me here for?" I ask. "No my dear, I was wondering if you would like to make a deal with me?" he asks (which shocks me). "No, I am not making any kind of deal without Nina" I answer.

He scowls before saying "Fine, as you wish" and with a flick of his hand Nina appears.

"Set, what do you wa- Amber! What are you doing here?" Nina asks. "Your little friend here insisted that you be here when I ask you if you want to make a deal with me" Set says.

Nina looks at me as I nod before saying "Okay, what's the deal?"

"I am willing to release your friends of their mark and obligation to me IF you and your friend over there agree to sign over your souls to me and spend eternity with me in the Duat (underworld)" he says which makes me wonder.

"Wait, what do you want with our souls?" I ask. "That is none of your business, darling. Now, do we have a deal?" he asks.

I stare at Nina who seems to be pondering the idea. She looks at me and nods. I take a few minutes thinking "WWVBD… what would Victoria Beckham do" before nodding back to her. I guess from this point on, Sibuna is over.

"Fine, we have a deal." Nina says. Set mischievously smiles before saying "Excellent, now the clock is ticking, you better find the items and I know you won't want to spend eternity with me." With that, I wake up.

"Amber, was that dream real?" Nina asks from across the room. I nod and notice the time. "Oh it is midnight we better get going" I say as we put on our hoodies, sneakers and head out of the room.

Nina's POV:

After a 5 minute walk, me and Amber arrive at the school. Luckily, the doors were open so it was easy to pass by the janitor who was still cleaning the floors.

We arrive at the school's library that was built directly on top of where the garden was, and the clue did say that the entrance to the first chamber was hidden behind knowledge.

After about 20 minutes, we were about to give up, but then I saw something. "Amber, look at this book" I say as I show Amber a book on a bookshelf against the wall that has the symbol of the eye of Horus. "Well, pull it out Neens" Amber says.

I try to pull it out but it wouldn't budge. Wait, maybe it isn't a book. I put my locket up to it and it starts to glow and in a few minutes an outline of a door appears on the books around it until one door is formed.

"Wow, creepy" Amber says which makes me chuckle. I push the door to find stairs that lead all the way down.

"Uh, Nina, why don't you go first?" Amber asks as I roll my eyes. I walk down the stairs as Amber follows and after a good 5 minutes, we finally reach the bottom, and a voice appears.

"Those who wish to find Osiris' crook and flail will have to pass through this first chamber" the voice says.

"Well duh!" Amber exclaims.

As we walk forward, we reach the first chamber.

Fabian's POV:

I-I'm in love with Patricia! I can't believe it. I thought it was just a crush. I-I have to tell her. Damn, curse this st-stuttering of m-mine! Yes, that's it, I have to tell her now, I want to play it differently from my relationship with Nina.

I sneak up to her room and quietly knock on the door. Luckily, it is Patricia who opens the door.

"Fabian!? What are you doing here it is 1 a.m." She quietly exclaims. "P-Patricia, I just wanted to tell you t-that I" I say, but am cut off by Patricia. "Oh, you don't want to go out anymore, huh" she sadly says. I quickly put my lips to hers and kiss her hard. I go up to her ear and say "Actually, I just wanted to say that even after only one date, I love you." Her face lifts to a smile and forces a kiss on me "I love you too, Fabian" she says.

It just goes to show kids, that you will never know who you end up with. It could be a neighbor or even your best friend that you have known for years.

Patricia's POV:

I can't believe that in just one date we admitted that we loved each other. It took longer to admit that I loved Slimeball.

After our kiss, I lead Fabian to his room where we hopped into his bed and went under his sheets and…


	11. Chapter 10

**This chapter is dedicated for a person by the name of Samantha's (who reviews under the name Christine) birthday! Happy birthday! and hope that you have an excellent day and enjoy this chapter. Sorry that i couldn't include your other suggestion, but i have another idea for Eddie finding out that I think you will like! PM me if you want to know how Eddie finds out and i will tell you. **

* * *

Chapter 10: Blinded again!

Nina's POV:

After 5 minutes of walking down a hall, me and Amber finally reach the first chamber. It looks…familiar. Once we stepped inside, a pillar appears off of the floor. "Wait, this is the same set of tasks as last years!" I exclaim to Amber. I was too late.

A bright ray of light shines onto our eyes making us blind.

"To those who trespassed where they do not belong, the beacon of light is your warning song. Your eyes shall not see, all shall be dark, until Ra completes his blazing arc twice" a voice from the ceiling says.

"Amber, this is just like the tasks from last year, except know that we know what to do. Robert, probably made them 10 times harder" I say to her, well, I think it's her.

"Oh man, can't Robert do something original" Amber replies to me, making me chuckle.

"I think that is all for today then, Amber. Let's see if we can crawl home." I say jokingly, but I think Amber took seriously as I hear get on her knees.

"Amber, that was a joke" I say. "Psssh, I knew that" she replied.

After a good 2 hours of stumbling on the ground and walking into trees, we finally make it home. Good thing that today is Saturday, if what the voice said was right then it would probably be 2 days until our sight comes back.

Fabian's POV:

I wake up on Saturday morning to find Patricia sleeping next to me, and the memories of last night come back to me.

A few minutes later, Patricia wakes up and looks at me. She smiles, but that smile quickly fades away as she looks at her ankle. Her mark is gone! Wait, mines is too!

"Patricia, what's going on!" I say to her. She shrugs and puts her clothes on. I put my clothes on also and we head upstairs to talk to Nina.

As we walk to her room, we knock on the door. "Who is it!?" Amber yells. We enter the room "It's us" I say. She looks confused, and says "Us who?" "Uh, Patricia and Fabian." Patricia says.

Amber looks relieved and asks "What do you want?" "Well, it seems that our mark is gone, is yours and Nina's mark gone too?" I ask. She hesitates before looking at Nina and nodding to us. Me and Patricia nod, but we know that something weird is going on. "Alright then, we will leave you guys alone." I say as we are headed out the door, but Amber stops me "Wait, I can sense something going on between you two" she says as she points her finger from the wall to another wall. "Are you guys dating? Oh yeah, Fabtricia!" she exclaims. I was about to tell her yes, but Patricia speaks up up "No! We are not dating, Amber" she says. I look down at the floor and walk out the door as Amber nods her head.

Once we are out the door Patricia asks "So what do you want to do today?" I look at her shocked before saying "Nothing you said we are not dating." I then walk away leaving a shocked Patricia.

Amber's POV:

Wow! That was a close one! We really need to make up some excuses for these next 2 days.

"So Nina, what are we going to do know?" I ask. "I guess we just stay in bed until the effects wear off" she replies as I nod.

I can't believe what I am getting myself into, but I have to do this to save Alfie and Nina and Nina needs to do this to help Eddie Jr. and me.

I am still a little freaked out about what Set had said to me. He said that I was his sister, what is that supposed to mean! Hopefully, Set will talk to me tonight and I could question him. Wait, did I just say that I wanted to see an Ancient Egyptian evil God? Wow, I guess Sibuna has changed me.

I hope no one notices our blindness, especially on Monday, because that's Mara's birthday party, and I spent hours planning it.

Also another thing, did any of you notice how Fabian and Patricia were acting, they obviously are going out, I mean when I asked if they were going out, Fabian was about to say something, but I know that Patricia cut him off. I feel so bad for him! I hope that they work it out, because they would make the third cutest couple in the house. Of course Amfie would be first and then Neddie. I would have put Jara, but I saw Jerome and this girl from Isis house named Willow making out in the drama room. I would have told Mara, but hey, who doesn't like a little drama.

* * *

**It will be awhile before i update my story again, because i loaned my cousin my computer and i have nothing to write with soooo.. until next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm back and better than ever and I am completely out of my Writer's block! I am on Spring break this week so expect updates.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Are we together or Not?

Fabian's POV:

"I can't believe Patricia said that we are not dating! Is she embarrassed of me or something? Maybe this won't work after all" I think before I hear footsteps behind me.

"Fabian, whats the matter with you" Patricia asks from behind me. I ignore her and continue walking to my room and shut the door.

"Well, maybe it has something to do with you not telling Amber about us" I say to Patricia through the door. "I'm sorry Fabian, I just..." She says before pausing. "Exactly" I say and hop onto my bed and put my headphones on to drown out her talking.

Nina's POV:

Wow! that was a close call between Patricia and Fabian, they almost found out about us! How are we going to get through these 2 days with no sight?

-2 Days Later-

OH YES! It's good to get my sight back! These last few days have been hell. Dodging Eddie and not being able to hold my son have been so hard. Especially during supper when we have to be together, somehow Amber and I managed to eat quick and get out of there.

"Amber, are you ready to get back down to the chambers?"I ask. "Ugghh! Do we have to! We just got blinded!" she whined. "Come on Ambs, unless you want to get your soul stolen by Set than I suggest that we get a move on!" I reply as she moans and we head for the Library.

After a 5 minute walk, we arrive at the Library. I open the secret door and we head down the stairs.

"All right Amber, here is the plan. I'm guessing that Robert wouldn't be dumb enough to use the same amulets from the task from the last year. So instead of finding a whole new set of amulets, I brought down a mirror and maybe that will deflect the light" I said showing the mirror.

"Ohhh! That would have been helpful last term!" she replies. I go up to the platform and a ray of light shines on me. I quickly pull out the mirror before the light could reach my eyes. The light reflects off the mirror and hits the crystal that the light was coming from, destroying it.

"All right Amber, let's go on to the next chamber" I say as we head into the next room and she nods.

Eddie's POV:

Where the hell is Nina! First she barely comes out of her room for 2 days and doesn't even hold our baby and second, she has been completely avoiding me!

I walk into my room to see Fabian listening to some music on his computer. "Hey Fab-FABIAN!" I scream at him, making him take off his headphones.

"E-Eddie! what do you want!" he yells at me. "I just wanted to know if you know where Nina is?" I ask. He just shrugs and puts his headphones back as I roll my eyes and head out the door. I walk to the Living Room and hear Jerome and Joy talking "Jerome, I know that you use the same thing to get me like you did on Mara and Willow, I guess I'm just too smart to fall for it" she says.

Wait, I thought Joy was dating Mick before he left a few days ago. Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. Mick left because his dad had to go back to Australia, he said that he would be gone for good this time.

Well, anyway, as I was walking to stairs to go check in Nina's room, I run into this hot new girl.

"Hi, what's your name?" she asks me. "Oh, hey, I'm Eddie and you are...?" I ask. "I'm Kara Tatiana, but you could call me K.T" she replies. she then looks at the boxes of clothes that she dropped when I bumped into her.

I bend down to pick it up for her as she does the same. we both get up at the same time and our faces are inches from each other. We stay like that for a dew minutes before she apologizes and rushes upstairs to the room that she is sharing with Nina and Amber.

Jerome's POV:

"No Joy it's not like that with you just-" "No Jerome just stop" Joys says before she walks sadly out of the room.

Man, I messed up bad. I cheated on Mara with Willow and Willow with Mara. I wanted to tell them,but they found out themselves. Now, I think I'm falling for Joy.

Today at school, Mara is having audition for people that want to be in her play. Which I may add I know is about me. Once I entered the Drama Room, They ushered me to the stage saying that it was my turn to audition. Luckily, I had to audition with Joy, and I started saying my lines.

"There's something you need to know. This, us, it's different, You're different. I can't sleep, I think about you all the time, I'm off my food, I look forward to when you'll next insult me" I say reading my lines. "Yeah, so you say to all the girls" Joy replies reading her lines.

"No, just you, only ever you, I would never do anything to hurt you" I say still reading my lines. "I want to believe you" she says. "I'm sorry I can't hear you." I say disregarding my lines. I then lean in and kiss her.

I look over my shoulder to see Mara almost crying while saying "That's not in the script" before running off and Joy following her.

After 30 minutes, I head to the house to see if Joy is there. I go up to her room to see her working on some homework

"Anything you want to tell me?" I ask. "Oh please don't tell me you came to get a compliment on your kissing technique." she says making me laugh. "Actually what I meant was were you ever going to tell me that this play was all about Mara getting back at me?" I ask as her eyes go open. "I was going to tell you, but-" she said before I cut her off. "No, don't worry about it, maybe now she will get her closure and finally let you be happy, because that is all that I care about now." I say as I exit her room, but not before whispering a quiet "Because I love you".

* * *

**So, did anybody see the last episode of HOA. Jerome and Joy kissed! I used the part from when they kissed and wrote it in my story, it was just perfect the way they kissed. I officially ship Jeroy (Jerome and Joy) and they will be part of a side plot line of this story after this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Watch out for a new one soon!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: New Sibuna

K.T's POV:

Uh...so that was an interesting first impression. I mean, not that I am complaining I mean Eddie is hot, but he probably has a girlfriend.

After that little incident with him, I was greeted by a nice, middle-aged woman.

"Oh, hi lovely, you must be Kara-Tatiana. I'm Trudy, your house mother..." she said but was soon cut off.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" An evil man yelled at me. "Victor! don't be so rude! This is Kara-Tatiana and she will be rooming in the room with Nina and Amber." she explained to Victor. he growled, but then went back up the stairs and into his office.

"Don't mind him, love. Now, your room is up the stairs, to the right, and first one down the hall" she said gesturing to the stairs. I nodded and thanked her and went upstairs.

Patricia's POV:

I really messed up with Fabian, I mean we have only been going out for only 2 days and we said that we love each other, but I had to screw it up. I know you wouldn't expect this kind of behavior from me, the "Goth Pixie", but once again I put my force field down and got hurt...again.

As I was walking to my room,I ran into this new girl in Nina and Amber's room.

"What are you doing here?!" I ask. she looks up and replies "Hi, I'm K.T Rush, and you must be Amber or Nina." I laugh and say "Uhh...no, my name is Patricia Williamson."

"So, Patricia, mind telling me who's dating in this house, so I don't cross any boundaries?" she asks me.

"Well, Nina and Eddie are dating (I could see her looking depressed after I said that), something is going on between Joy and Jerome, Mara is single, Fabian is single, Amber and Alfie are dating, but I see him looking at this girl named Willow so that probably won't last longer" I say kind of fast.

"So, the only single one that I can date is Fabian? I hope he is cute" she says. Are you dating anyone?" she asks. "Umm...no" I say. I try to change the subject, but not before seeing a blur walk past the door way. I think it was Fabian, and he heard me say that I was single. Why can't I do anything right!

Amber's POV:

Gross! These tunnels are gross! Apparently Robert also got sick of these tunnels and decided to skip a few of some tasks that we did last year, maybe he thought we suffered enough. We enter upon a room covered with webs...Oh no! Not this one again. Only this time there are 12 spiders to put on he 12 little hooks.

"Nina, we can't do this alone, we need to get Sibuna back together or we could make a new Sibuna?" I ask. She nods and we quickly head back out of the tunnels, but not before being ambushed by an ancient Egyptian god.

"What do you think you are doing!" Set yells at us. "We need more time!" Nina begs. "NO! You have 20 days to find the pieces! If you do not, let me remind you that I keep your souls!" he yells once more. "Set, we have something to ask you. We need help to get the pieces and it is physically impossible to do some of these tasks with just the two of us" Nina tell him, while I hope that he says yes.

He thinks about it for a while before saying "Fine! but it must not be those friends of yours, you must find new members, do you understand!" he yells one last time before we no our head and he vanishes.

"Nina, who do you think we can recruit? I mean it is not like you could say 'Hey! would you like to solve an ancient Egyptian mystery for this really old god, if you do please apply here'" I say

"I think I might have a few people in mind" Nina says while smirking."Who?" I ask.

"Mara, because she can replace Fabian in the group with her knowledge. Joy, because she could replace Patricia with her 'I'm not afraid' attitude. Jerome, because he can replace Alfie with his 'I'll do anything' attitude." She explains to me, making me realize that everyone in the house really does have an opposite.

Eddie's POV:

Why am I still on a hunt for Nina! Where is she! That new girl was hot, but...No! Eddie stop, you messed up your relationship with Patricia by thinking of Nina and now I don't want to lose Nina and my son by thinking of K.T.

Oh man! I still haven't picked out my best man yet! Our "wedding planner" Amber is going to freak especially because the wedding is in only 20 days. Wait... 20 days...married... I don't think I am ready for this. I know that I love her, but I just don't know anymore. Nina does not even seem interested in the wedding, I bet she doesn't want to marry a loser like me, but I know I can't do that to my son like my dad did to me.

Patricia's POV:

So everyone was at the table when I came down for supper. I noticed that Fabian was not sitting in his usual seat next to me, but rather he was sitting next to K.T. I quickly ran up to him, catching everyone's attention, and kissed him full on the lips. This act made many people gasp while Nina, Joy, and Amber cheered for us. I sit back down in my chair while everyone looks at me for an explanation, but I just continue eating my food. I look over to see Fabian smiling that stupid smile that I loved, but I also saw a very jealous K.T. staring daggers into my lovestruck heart.


	14. Chapter 13

**I am sooooo sorry, guys. In all honesty I have just been lazy, but I finally got some energy today to write this. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Recruiting new members

K.T's POV:

Wait, what just happened?! I was walking to the Dining Room after my talk with Patricia, when I see a very sad looking boy reading a book.

"H-Hey are you okay?" I ask. He looks up from the book he was reading and smiles. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. What's your name?" he asks.

"My name is Kara Tatiana, but you could call me K.T." I say.

We talked for a little bit and I really started to feel something for him. When dinner finally comes, I sit next to Fabian until Patricia comes down and kisses him. I thought she said she was single!

Fabian's POV:

Well, that was unexpected! Everyone is staring at me and Patricia. "What, I can't kiss my boyfriend?!" Patricia yells at everyone and I smile. Everyone puts their hands up as defeat, probably not wanting to get Patricia mad and start a fight.

I look over at Nina and see her staring down at her food looking sad.

Once supper was done, I went up to Nina, K.T, and Amber's room to talk to Nina.

"A-Amber, K.T do you mind if I talk to Nina alone?" I ask. They nod and leave the room.

"Hey Fabian, what did you want to talk about?" she asks me. "N-Nina, I just wanted to know if you are okay with me and Patricia dating" I say. "Y-yeah why wouldn't I be?" she asks looking down at her book

"It's just that you looked sad when Patricia made the announcement" I say. She looks up at me from reading her book and says "It's just that I didn't expect you to get over me that fast." Did she really just say that?! Now I am mad.

"What did you want me to do, wait around forever! You picked Eddie!" I yell at her. She seems shocked by my outburst and quickly fires her own. "Well, maybe I had to pick him!" she covers her mouth immediately after she says this.

Tears fall down her face, "Fabian... I still lo-" she says but I cut her off. "NO! Nina don't you dare say that word! God Damn it Nina, please... don't say it..." I say with tears streaming down my face.

We stand in silence for a few minutes before Nina breaks the silence. "I had to choose him, Fabian. I need my baby to have a father and mother who are together, but that doesn't mean I stopped loving you." she says as I look up and sit next to her.

"Nina, I'm sorr-" I say but am soon cut off. "Look, Fabian, I don't expect you to break up with Patricia, I just wanted you to know that I am having doubts about my wedding next month" she says as she moves slowly closer to me. So close, in fact, that our hands are touching. She turns to me and looks into my eyes.

What should I do! Nina or Patricia, Nina or Patricia, Nina or Patricia. Those names repeat in my mind. Damn it! I guess I will just have to follow my heart.

We both lean in and lock in our kiss. "I-I love you" I say as I break from the kiss. She looks shocked at my confession that I still love her. She smiles and kisses me again.

"Are you sure?" I ask and she nods. She lays down on the bed and I get on top of her, kissing her neck. I take off her shirt and bra and she takes off my shirt. We then get under the covers and 30 minutes later after my final thrust, we both fall down on the bed.

Sweaty and Panting, I kiss her goodbye and head downstairs, only to bump into Patricia.

"Hey, Fabes, where were you?" she asks. "I was doing homework with Nina upstairs in her room" I lie. "Oh okay, well, I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry that I hurt you before, I was just afraid of you hurting me, but I know you would never hurt me, right?"she asks. "O-Of course not baby." "I love you, Fabian" she says as she walks upstairs. "I love you too... I think" i say whispering the last part.

Amber's POV:

Once I went back to my room, me and Nina start our recruiting for the New Sibuna. We called Mara, Joy, and Jerome up to our room under the idea that this was a study session. Well, we actually told Jerome that we wanted to plan a prank on someone, because let's face it, I wouldn't even want to be in this study group.

Once everyone arrived, we started telling them what is going on. "Soooo... would you accept this invitation to Sibuna?" Nina asks. After a few minutes everyone accepted. "One more thing, Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie can NOT know about this" I said and everyone nodded.

"All right, let's end this Sibuna meeting" I say and we all put our right hand over our right eye "Sibuna!" we all say.

Joy's POV:

"Jerome! please talk to me! Why did you break up with me?" I ask him after the Sibuna meeting. He turns around and looks at me. "Well, maybe after finding out that my girlfriend was just pretending to go out with me to help out my Ex girlfriend, you kind of get mad!" he yells. "But, Jerome, please let me explain, Mara-" I say but am cut off by him pushing my out of his room and closing the door.

Why am I never good with men, I mean Fabian didn't even like me, Mick dumped me for some Australian chick, and I just ruined the only chance I had with the guy I fell for. Maybe this New Sibuna will bring me and Jerome together again.

Mara's POV:

I can't believe all these mythys I have been told were real all along, Egyptian gods, mysteries, Cup of Ankh, Mask of Anubis. It is all too much for me, I can't wait until the mystery begins.

Jerome's POV:

I know I messed things up with Willow and Mara, but I finally got a chance to be happy again, but it all turned out to be fake. I feel really bad for hurting Willow and Mara, but at least Willow has Alfie now. Oh wait! you didn't know. Apparently they started dating after she dumped me and is trying to decide between the two. Oh well! I hope his situation doesn't end up like mines.

* * *

**Hey again! I know my fellow Neddie shippers at mad at me, but I have a plan and it will end in Neddie so fret not. I will try to update soon, but I can't promise anything. I am going to try to update once a week but NO PROMISES! Until then! :) also pleaseeeee give me some ideas!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Cheaters!

-8 days later-

Amber's POV:

"Alfred Marmaduke Lewis!" I yell as I walk down the stairs. "U-Uh, Ambs, what do you want?" he asks.

"Tell me this isn't true!" I say as I show him a picture on my phone of him and Willow kissing that I got from Joy.

"It is not what it looks look" Alfie says with fear in his voice. Now my eyes are filling up with tears. I sold my soul to a man who is practically the devil just to save the love of my life who isn't even in love with me.

"I-I'll save you the trouble...we are done!" I yell as I turn around to head upstairs but am soon stopped by the sound of gasps from the other room.

Eddie's POV:

As I was walking to the living room, my phone started beeping, revealing a picture sent from Unknown that I never wanted to see...Nina and Fabian.

"Hey, mate, whats up?" Fabian asks me. I quickly turn around and show him the picture.

"This is whats up" I say as his eyes go wide. "Tell me this is just a photoshopped picture and I'll forget all about this." I tell him.

"Ed-Eddie, I can explain, I-" he starts to say, but I cut him off as my fist connects with his face. Everyone flooded into the room and gasped at what they saw...a bloody Fabian.

"Eddie! What are you doing!" Patricia yells as she and Nina run to Fabian's side.

"Nina, are you serious! Are you really sleeping with Fabian after everything that we've been through! We have a freaking son together!" I yell at Nina.

"Nina, what is he talking about" Patricia asks Nina with tears forming in her eyes.

"E-Eddie please, I'm so sorry" Nina begs. I soften my expression "Nina, I just need to think about this for a little bit." I say, but soon get angry again as I rush at Fabian. The next thing I know is all a blur. I go to punch Fabian, but Nina gets in the way. Ambulance. Hospital. Everything is just a blur...

Nina's POV:

Nina...Nina...Wake up...wake up. I open my eyes to see that I am in a big, grassy, open field with me and my gran in the middle.

"Gr-Gran, what are you doing here?" I ask her. "Oh my Chosen One, it seems that my time has come." she says as my eyes immediately start watering up. "W-what do you mean your time has come?" "I am dead my dear" she says. "What no you can't be dead your the only family that I have left." I say sadly. "That may not be true my dear, it seems that you have a half-sister and half-brother." she says. "What, that can't be, one of my parents had an affair?" I ask as she nods. "Find them my dear, find them and save the world from Set, do NOT trust him. Goodbye my love." she says as she disappears, leaving me alone.

I soon wake up in a hospital room "Neens!" I hear someone yell. "Amber, what happened?" I ask. "Eddie went after Fabian, but you got in the way and he ended up punching which made you fall back into the corner of the table." she explains. "Oh, well, while I am still at the hospital I need you and the new Sibuna to continue looking for the items that Set needs. Amber, you are the new leader of Sibuna" I say while her eyes open up. "Eeep! finally my turn to shine! I won't let you down" she says. We already got through the spider web test, and now we are on our last task, a bigger, badder game of Senet with more than 20 different moving pieces. "Amber, while I was asleep, I had a vision and...my gran is dead." I say with tears in my eyes. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry, this week has been so bad to all of us. I mean, Alfie cheated on me with Willow, You cheat on Eddie with Fabian, and Fabian cheats on Patricia with you, and on top of all that your wedding might be canceled" she says. "Gee, thanks Amber that cheered me up alot and also I wasn't finished. My gran also said that I have a step-sister and step-brother" I confess to her.

"OMA! I wonder who it is! maybe it's Mick and Joy, or-" she starts, but I cut her off. "I might have an idea whom it might be" I say as she raises her eyebrow. "But I'm not telling you." I say as she looks disappointed and I smile. I actually do have a few guesses, maybe it's either Amber and Mick, Amber and Jerome, Joy and Mick, or Mara and Alfie. I am mostly leaning to Amber and Jerome, but who do you guys think it is?

* * *

**Who do you think the siblings are and who do you think sent the pictures to Eddie? I know this chapter sucks, but I wanted to get a chapter out today and I had a party to go to sooo...until next time. Also, I got the idea for this Chapter from one of my reviewers, Christine. Thanks for reading, see you next time! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi guys, I know that you guys hate me, but I thought I would give you a present. I am in my final week of school and I have been studying for many test so please forgive me! Here is your present! Chapter 15**

* * *

Chapter 15: Possessed

Joy's POV:

After begging Jerome to take me back for the millionth time, I decided to do some researching at the Frobisher library for info on Set and to why he wants Osiris' crook and flail.

"Hey, Jasper, do you mind if I look around for a little bit?" I ask him. "Uh, sure, is there anything in particular that you are looking for?" he asks.

"Do you know anything about the god, Set?" He nods his head "Yeah, he is one of the four children of Geb, the earth god and Nut, the sky goddess. He cut up his brother, Osiris, and had an on going battle with Isis and Osiris' son Horus over Osiris' throne." He explained to me.

"Oh, thank you, Jasper, do you know where to find the section about him?" he nods and shows me to an area that looks like it hasn't been touched at all. "Sorry about the mess, Joy. I haven't really been in this section all that much." "Oh, it's okay." I say. He leaves and I start looking through the books until I reach one in particular that catches my eye.

I open it and read through it until I get to a part, I wish I had never read.

It read: _"Legend has it that one day, when the forces of good have reached their peak of power, Set will return to claim something which is not his. This thing he is after has the powers of the Duat and of Ra. If Set were to reach the items first, the Dark day shall arise and the end of the world shall come. _

_These items combine to form the Staff of Osiris. If evil were to reach the staff first, the only hope for man kind is the Power of Three. The power of three includes the hosts of the gods: Thoth, Isis, and Nephthys. These three together combined with the staff will be the ultimate power, capable of destroying and saving everything and anything." _

After reading the page, I put the book in my purse and prepared to run to Sibuna to tell them. Before I was able to leave, I crash into my living hell, Set.

"So you know about my intentions now, dearie" he says. "Why...why do you want to destroy the world?" I ask him. "Because I'm evil, don't you know?" he answers while grinning mischievously.

"Now, I can't have you telling your little group about my intentions, now can I?" The next thing I see is a big red flash.

Nina's POV:

I'm finally free! Well, I'm out from the hospital, not from an ancient Egyptian curse. After I reluctantly agreed to let Eddie drive me to the house, we started talking.

"So, Nina, I have been thinking, I have made mistakes before and you still forgave so I'm going to give you one last chance" he says to me. "Eddie, I'm sorry, things have been going on and I felt like I needed a relief. I still want to get married next week. Everything is already planned." I say hoping he says yes. He nods his head and leans in for kiss.

Now that that is settled I have one more thing to do...beat Set. I was heading to my room once I got to the house and run into Joy.

"Watch where you are going girl!" she yells at me. "Joy?" I say. She ignores me as she keeps walking to the Dining Room. Well, that was weird. After that little...moment, I continue to walk up to my room.

Jerome's POV:

Okay, after hours of Joy begging me to take her back, I decided to give her another chance. I mean, she was just trying to help her best friend.

"Hey Joy!" I yell from my room as I find her at the kitchen. She turns around while muttering something in another language, which sounded like Ancient Egyptian. Wait, how did I know that?

"What!" she yells at me. "Wow, listen, Joyless, I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you for what you did and I want to give us another chance" I say hoping that she would say yes.

She looks at me with a blank expression before saying,"No, you stupid boy, I do not have time for you! I sense that you have deeply hurt this gir- I mean me" she says as she runs up the stairs. Something is not right, and I am going to find out what.

Amber's POV:

Eeeeeeep! The cap and gowns are here! I can't believe that we are going to graduate, but we are not going to be separated forever, some of us are going to the same college.

I always thought that I would graduate with Mick side by side, but soon that face turned to Alfie and now the person next to me has a blank face. I need to find a boyfriend fast! The only person left is Fabian, I mean, he is cute and I did have a crush on him when I first moved to the house. Perfect timing too! Didn't Patricia just break up with him? My thought are interrupted when I see Fabian walking down the steps of the Drama room. "Hey Fabian!" I yell at him to get his attention. "Oh, hey, Amber, what's up?" he asks. "Well, since we both don't have a date for the graduate party after the graduation, I was wondering if you would like to go with me. Since you are not dating Patricia, why not?" I ask. "U-uh w-well s-sure Amber, if you want" he says. "Great, and would you like to go to Dinner with me tonight, you know on a...date?" I ask. Wow! It has never been this hard to ask a guy out. "Sure, I would love to go on a date with you." he says while smiling. "Great we will leave around 7?" I ask and he nods. Let's hope this goes well.

Fabian's POV:

Umm, that was weird, Who knew that Amber liked me like that. I did have a slight crush on her when she first came, because...well... she was gorgeous, but I knew she wouldn't ever go out with a guy like me.

Nina's POV:

After school Sibuna and I went down to the tunnels to complete the Senet game. "Nina and Amber, move 2 spaces up and Mara move 1 space to the left." Joy commanded in a rough tone. BOOM BOOM BOOM! is all I here as the Anubis figurines dissolve into the floor signaling the end of the game. Wow, Joy improved from last year, it's like she is another person.

We walked forward until we layed eyes on the thing that kept us bound to this evil spirit, Osiris' crook and flail.

"Oh you stupid girl!" A voice from behind me yelled. I looked to see Joy with Red eyes and an evil grin. She suddenly levitates up to where the items were. "Set, stop now!" Yelled Jerome. "I'm sorry, I can't my boy. This girlfriend of yours makes for a perfect host for when I am the ruler of this world!" He said while laughing maniacally. "You 4 cannot stop me for you have yet to realize the power that sleeps within you!" He yells. He suddenly stops talking and Joy's eyes to back to their original color. "Nina, help me. You, Amber, and Mara are the key, you are the Power of three!" She yells before turning back into Set.

"Stupid girl! You will regret that!" Set mumbled to himself. "Until next time!" He yells and turns to leave,but not before grabbing the crook and flail.

Next time? "Guys, we need to get Joy back and to do that, we need to find out what the power of three is." I say and everyone nods.

"I miss Joy and everything, but I have a date to get to so... Bye!" Amber said before running out of the chamber, leaving everybody confused.

Amber's POV:

Pink dress, yellow dress, white dress, Why is this date so difficult to get ready for, maybe I really like Fabian. Wow! Never thought that I would say that. After 45 minutes of deciding, I finally got dressed and headed downstairs to meet Fabian.

Dinner was nice, I was surprised that he was really funny. I think I'm falling for him, but I'm not going to do what Patricia did and tell him on the first were walking back to the house, and as we got to the door Fabian turned to me, "Amber, I had a great time with you tonight." He says. "I had a great time with you too, I'm glad to finally see the side of Fabian that you've been hiding." I say. He leans in for a kiss, but then I stop him, "before we take this any farther, I don't want to get hurt so tell me why you cheated on Patricia" I demand.

"Well, when Nina had told me that she loved me, all these feelings came back, and I thought I could get another chance with her, but one she confessed to Eddie, I realized that she was literally destined to be with him." He said. "So if Patricia were to confess her love for you and take you back, would you go back?" I asked. He sighed before saying "No I would not, Patricia and I are just meant to be friends. Sadly I figured that out too late" he says while looking down and looking sad. "Well, I guess that we should go I-" he started, but I cut him off with a kiss. Wow, I thought I would only feel this way with Alfie, but...wow.

This night was full of events! We found the crook and flail, found out Joy was possessed , Joy/Set flew away, fount out that I was part of a mystical group of three, and I have a new boyfriend, one whom I may add I never suspected. All in all pretty good day!

Eddie's POV:

I know what you are thinking, 'why did you take her back' but I have done the same thing to her like twice. Right now me and Nina are stretched out on her bed after an exhaust full night of playing with Eddie Jr. " Are you excited for the wedding?" Nina asks me. "Yeah, I can't wait to be Nina Miller/Sweet" she says as she cuddles up closer to me. She soon gets on top of me and starts rocking back and forth "Now, don't start something that you can't finish." I warn her. We were about to go further, when we heard crying.

We rushed to the baby's room to find our baby laying down and crying as hard as he can. I rush over to him and put my hand on his forehead. "He is burning up" I state. Nina gets our jackets and we head off to the hospital, while traveling baby Eddie stops crying, that's not good.

Nina's POV:

as we were driving to the hospital, Eddie Jr, stops crying. I look back to see him looking to the side. It was Set, temporarily out of Joy's body. "I told you, bad things would happen to your family if you disobeyed me" he says before grabbing our baby and disappearing with him. Before I could say anything, Eddie yelled "The breaks aren't working!" The last thing I see is a truck coming toward us and than BOOM! an explosion! Which unfortunately we were on the wrong side of.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, I worked super hard on this, I have the second part typed already and publishing later maybe tomorrow maybe! One more thing, people have been telling me to hurry up and update. I don't mind if you tell me NICELY, but I will not care if you are mean about it. If you threaten to leave the story than BYE! I don't care. I'm sorry I am not writing every second of every day, and have school stuff to do. I really wish you would stay, but hey I can't stop you! Until next time! Also! I am going to make this story into two ****different parts. One part, the mystery part and when they are in high school, and the next part, no mystery and when they are in college.  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**This Is the second to the last part of the first part of this story. Next chapter is the graduation and last, but not least, the Wedding. After that chapter I will start working right away on the next part.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Death always takes one, but maybe he'll give it back

Amber's POV:

After our kiss, Fabian and I decided to go inside and watch a movie together. Once we sat down my phone started to ring. "One second, babe" I say to Fabian as I walk out of the room.

_"_Hello, is this Amber Millington?" the voice on the phone asks. "Yes, this is she, may I ask who is calling?" I say. "This is Dr. Marin, it seems Ms. Nina Martin has listed you as her emergency contact." She explains. "Why would she need an emergency contact, what's wrong with her!" I exclaim frantically. "Ms. Martin has gotten into a very serious car accident with her fiancé Mr. Edison Miller. She is in the ICU, and Mr. Miller is still in critical condition" she says. "Alright, thanks I will be down there in a few minutes" I say as I hang up the phone.

"Ambs, whats wrong?" Fabian asks me. "N-Nina and E-Eddie are in the h-hos-hospital" I managed to get out between sobs. This was worst than the other times they were in the hospital, this is serious one of them could die!

After I got my jacket and car keys and convincing Fabian to stay and wake everyone up, I left for the hospital.

13 minutes later, I arrived at the hospital. When I got there, many doctors were running to a certain room, and I figured that was the room that Nina and Eddie were in. When I got to the room, all the doctors were silent with their faces down. I walked to the middle of the room to find Eddie on the bed. Nina was kneeling down beside the very pale and cold Eddie. She was silently crying as streams of water dripped down her face.

"He's dead" Nina quietly said to me. I walk to her side and kneel next to her "Nina, I'm so sorry." I say. She quickly turns to me, "Set did this, he took Eddie Jr, and made our brakes malfunction" she explains. Set has gone too far this time.

"Nina, we will avenge Eddie, and defeat Set, but I can't do it without you. You are like my sister" I confess to her and hug her, leading her away from her dead fiancé.

-5 days later-

It's been 5 days since I started dating Fabian, 5 days since Eddie Jr. disappeared with Set, 5 days since Joy disappeared, 5 days since we lost Eddie, 5 days since Nina lost her fiancé, and 5 days since Eddie Jr. lost his father.

Nina has been a total mess, I mean who could blame her, she lost everything. His funeral is today. School was canceled because Mr. Sweet couldn't stay strong enough to teach a class. Even Mick came back to pay his respect. Eddie's death was the most talked about thing in school, everyone kept walking up to Nina and saying how sorry they were. One of them even gave her a bouquet of flowers.

As we got the funeral Nina was dead silent as she walked up to take her seat at the front. After a few minutes of people walking up to the open casket, they asked Nina to give her speech.

_"Thank you all for coming today, Eddie would have loved to see all the people at his funeral. It has been very tough for me as some of you know, I have a child with Eddie, and now he will never get to know his father. Eddie had always said that he didn't want his child to grow up like he did, without a father, I guess his dream wasn't accomplished"_

This was her heart-moving speech which she couldn't finish because she was crying too hard. Mr. Sweet had to finish off her speech as he was his father.

Once the service was over Nina called all of Sibuna over to her.

Nina's POV:

"Okay guys, Set is the reason that Eddie is dead. We need to find him and stop him. I was reading a book which Joy previously read and it explained what Set needed the crook and flail of Osiris and it also explained what the power of three was." I said and explained to them what I found.

"Wow, so me, you, and Amber are the power of three?" Mara asked in shock. "Yes, and now that we understand our role in this, we must confront Set, get my son back, and avenge Eddie." I explain. They nod and I lead them to the cellars, but not before saying my final goodbye to Eddie. "I will always love you" I say to him before we leave.

We arrive at the final chamber to be greeted by Set in Joy's body. "So, I see that you have figured out who you really are, my dears" he says.

'Yes, and we will defeat you, get my baby back and avenge Eddie!" I yell at him. "Oh, so you want these back don't you?" he asked while snapping his fingers and making my baby appear in one hand and a white ghost looking type ball with Eddie's face on it. "You are forgetting dear, I am a very powerful god and I could make the dead come back to life." he explains. "I will give you a choice, you're boyfriend and child, in exchange for the souls of the sisters of three!" he demands. Wait, sisters! I thought I had a brother.

He then suddenly snaps his fingers again and makes the old Sibuna appear. "Or maybe I will just kill all of your old friends!" he yells while summoning a fireball in one hand.

Fabian's POV:

Okay, so one second I was crying at Eddie's funeral and the next, I am hovering next to Set... wait Set!. I thought that we were done with him. "Amber! What's going on!" I yell down to her. "Set, let them go!" Amber yells at him. "Not until I get what I want!" he yells and lunges toward me, Patricia, and Alfie. "Stop!" Nina yelled before he could touch us. "That's what I thought" Set says while grinning.

"You humans are pathetic, love is the one thing that holds everyone back, love is weakness. When you are spending all eternity with me, you will soon find out the consequences of love." he says.

"NO! You are wrong! Love is power!" Amber yells as she takes a hold of Mara and Nina's hand "Love is Strength!" Nina yells, "And Love is everything!" Mara continues.

"You fools, you will pay for such rebellion! Set yells. He launches the fireball at Amber, but suddenly something happens.

Mara's POV:

When Set threw the fireball at Amber a bright light protected the three of us as the fireball dissolved. "Awesome!" I heard Alfie say. Set growled "Your powers are growing faster than expected" he mumbles. His eyes suddenly turn green signaling the change back to Joy.

"Guys, take the crook and flail, combine them and there should be a spell on it that will seal up Set" she commands as she reaches behind her and picks up the crook and flail and throws it to us. "Also, Nina, I'm sorry about Eddie" she says before turning back into Set. "Jerome, put these items together while we hold off Set" I command him.

Set threw another fireball at us but the wall of light blocked it again, this time though we raised our hands and a huge ball of light appeared. We directed it toward Set and it was a direct hit.

"Done!" Jerome yelled. He tossed the newly transformed Staff of Anubis to us and Nina read the spell.

Nina's POV:

"Girls read this!" I commanded. After we memorized the spell, we walked closer to Set and held the staff up and pointed it toward him and we started the spell.

"By the power of Nephthys, I banish you to the lake of fire in the Duat!" Amber yelled.

"By the power of Isis, I sever your connection to all powers of magic!" I Yelled. "Nooooo!" Set yelled for mercy.

"By the power of Thoth, I erase you from all of history, No one shall no your name!" Mara yelled.

"WE SISTERS THREE BANISH YOU FROM ALL ETERNITY!" All three of us yell.

"Noooooo!" Set yells as he soon dissolves into a pile of sand, which is ironic because he is the god of the desert.

As he dissolves, the old Sibuna and non possessed Joy falls to the ground with a thud and Eddie Jr. gently falls down quietly. I run to my baby to catch him and to catch the ball that holds Eddie's spirit.

"Amber, come with me, we have to give this to Eddie" I command while showing her the spirit ball. She nods and we head back to the viewing.

Great, everyone left already. Well, except Mr, Sweet who was still crying. "Mr. Sweet, I think I can bring Eddie back to life" I say. his eyes open up with hope and he runs up with us to the casket.

I smash the spirit ball on the ground and his spirit flies to its original body. After a few minutes of waiting, a miracle happened, Eddie's pale skin had color in it and he started breathing.

"Woah... Nina?" Eddie breathes out. By this time my eyes are overflowing with tears and I lean over and kiss Eddie. "What happened?" Eddie asked. "Well, you were dead for the most part" Amber explains with tears in her eyes also. "I'll tell you the rest later, now let's just get you out of there" "Edison! Your alive, I can't believe it!" Mr. Sweet exclaims as he pulls Eddie in for a hug.

"Da-da" we hear someone say. My eyes open in shock. It was Eddie Jr's first word! We al join in for a group hug including my newfound sisters and my soon to be father in law.

"Come on, Eddie, I'm sure some people would like to see you" I say and lead him to the house where we were finally reunited as a family again.

* * *

**So there you have it! Eddie is alive again. I couldn't kill him off because then there would be no Neddie! I really liked this chapter and I hope that you did to. See you in the next chapter which will be the graduation and wedding. Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 17

**This the last chapter of Part 1. This will end in a cliffhanger, so sorry! I thought about it alot and there will be mystery in part 2. Also. Since they are in college, why not make them sound like they are in college. There will be a lot more cursing and a lot more...Adult...parts. **

* * *

Chapter 17: At Last

Amber's POV:

Graduation day! We are finally done with this creepy house! After the shock of Eddie coming back to life, life went back to normal. Well, as normal as three magical sisters and a magical protector can get. Did I mention that I have Sisters! I always thought that I was an only child!

"Neens, are you excited for graduation!"I ask. "Amber, you're forgetting that it's not just graduation today!" She exclaims in a 'Duh' tone.

"Like I could forget about my BAF's Wedding!" I say as she takes out her dress. She smiles as Mara walks in.

"Hey Sis, ready your big day?" she asks the happy bride. "Yes! I can't wait!" She exclaims. "So, have any of your acceptance letters arrived yet?" Mara asks the both of us.

"Yeah, I got the acceptance letter from Cambridge University. I'm going to major in History in the fall." Nina explains. "Really, me too!" Mara exclaims as she walks up and hugs Nina. "How about you, Ambs?" Nina asks me.

"Well, I got an acceptance letter from Cambridge University too, but I also got this awesome offer from one of the best Fashion Universities in the world. I would go, it's just that I don't want to leave Fabian" I explain while groaning. Why can't things just be simple.

'It's okay, Ambs, you will figure it out" Nina comforts me. After our little talk, we put our cap and gowns on and head to the gymnasium for the ceremony.

"Hi Daddy!" I yell to him as I blow him a kiss. We sit in the Anubis house area and wait for Mr. Sweet to present the diplomas.

"I am happy to give the first diploma to our own Valedictorian...Mara Jaffray!" Mr. Sweet announced.

"Thank you Mr. Sweet. I would like to thank my parents for bringing me to this school when I was 12. If I had never came here, I wouldn't have had met my friends, experienced heartbreak, and wouldn't have met my sisters." As she said that, the whole school gasped. "And I wouldn't have learned that there are more things at there then you think there are, and some of those things could be dangerous. So, what I am trying to say is, live life like it's your last day on earth and don't hold back. Congratulations guys, we did it!"

Once she finished her speech, the whole gymnasium applauded and stopped when she sat back down.

One by one Mr. sweet called us up to the stage. Once my name was called, I ran up the stage and got my diploma, but not before taking the mic.

"I would like to thank my dad, and my sisters, and Fa-" I started to say, but was soon interrupted by Mr. Sweet. "Ms. Millington, only the Valedictorian gets to speak!" He said as he pushed me off the stage, RUDE!

Nina's POV:

"Nina Martin" Mr. Sweet called. I walked up to the stage, and took my diploma, but not before he engulfed me in a hug. "I'm so glad to have you be in our family soon." Mr. Sweet whispered in my ear as he hugged me. The hug ended and I ended up with my eyes watered to the edge, about to spill. I walked back down the aisle, but not before Eddie walks up to me as he is next to get his diploma. He plants a kiss on my lips and we split after we hear everyone go "Awww!", except the Jerome and Alfie who were fake gagging.

Eddie got his diploma and he and his dad hugged for a few minutes. When they departed, you could see the tears in Mr. Sweets eyes.

Patricia was the last of us to be called, she walked up and grabbed her diploma.

"I present to you...The Class Of 2013!" Mr. Sweet yelled as we all threw our caps up into the air. As I looked around I saw all the couples kissing. I walk up to Eddie and surprise him from behind. I turn him around and we kiss along with Amber and Fabian, Willow and Alfie, Mara and Mick, and Patricia with Benjamin from Isis house. We all turned around and got into a group hug, including Victor and Trudy, with Trudy sporting a mighty big ring on her finger.

Eddie's POV:

Being dead for 5 days, you really miss a lot, like, when did Rutter and Blondie get together.

After the graduation, everyone went back to the house to get ready for mines and Nina's wedding. We are holding it at the place where we found out that I was the Osirian and that where we found out we were meant for each other, but was too bling to see it...The Frobisher Library. Which Amber and Joy decorated to beautiful and not cobwebs and dust.

I walked down the aisle and got to my place, next was the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, which were Amber and Fabian. I'm not that mad at Fabian anymore, I will give him one last chance.

Next was Patricia and Benjamin, then, Mara and Mick, then Jerome and Joy, then finally, Amber and Willow. KT then comes in with the flowers as all other positions were filled. The music started playing and Nina came out the and she looked...Wow...stunning.

We she finally got to the stage, we held each others hands as the priest starts.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate the Union between Edison Sweet and Nina Martin..."

After the initial introduction he asked for our vows. "Eddie, I might have had doubts about us, but once we finally got together all those concerns just washed away. I didn't know it yet, but I always loved you when I first layed eyes on you, and you said my accent was the best thing you heard when you got there. I know that we both made some mistakes, but I want to start new and forget all the bad stuff. I want to be a family with our child." Nina says as she finishes her vows.

"Nina, ever since we bumped into each other at the kitchen and accidentally kissed, you've been all that I am thinking about. I tried to forget about you, but I couldn't. When our son came, my feelings for you came even more stronger, and when you accepted my proposal I knew you were the one for me."

"Nina, do you take Edison to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you shall live, in sickness, and in health?" the priest asks. "I do" Nina replies. "Edison, do you take Nina to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health for as long as you shall live?" I was about to answer, but someone interrupted me. "You better!" Amber yelled making me and Nina giggle. "I do" I answer him.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Once Nina and I kissed, everyone started clapping and cheering.

After we walked down the aisle and took some pictures outside, we headed to the Wedding party/Graduation party. Once there, we were asked to cut the cake, we did and smashed it onto each others face. "Can I please get the happy couple to dance to their first dance together." The Dj asked.

We walked to the middle of the floor and started to dance. Soon enough the whole room joined us. "I love you, Eddie" Nina whispered to my ear. "I love you too, Nina. Forever, that's a promise." After I said that, we kissed and continued to dance happily married.

Fabian's POV:

"Hey Amber, what's wrong?" I ask her as I peck her check. "Fabes, I got an acceptance letter from one of the best fashion Universities in the world, but it's in New York, bu-" She says, but I cut her off. "Are you gonna go?" I ask with hurt in my eyes. "Well...

* * *

Deep down, in the Duat, in the lake of fire, a certain desert god sat in a cage. "They think that they could get rid of me so easily, I don't think so. I will get my revenge and burn down those sisters of three and I think I know where to start" he puts his hands up as he summons a giant snake. "Apophis, arise! and take out the child and the sisters of three!" The colossal snake flew out of the Duat. "They will all pay!"

* * *

**Part 1 is over. Will Amber go to fashion school? Will Apophis destroy Eddie Jr? Will Nina and Eddie stay happily married? Find out in Part 2! There will be mystery in part 2 and a lot of drama! See you next time!**


	19. Author's Note 2

**Hi guys! Just in case you didn't read my new story "An unlikely, but perfect match" I wrote in the Author's Note that I will be taking a little hiatus from this story. This is all that I have been writing so I thought that I might broaden my writing experience. It's not you it's me (Ha! I've always wanted to say that!) I will resume "Forever that's a promise" in about 2-3 weeks so please be patient and read my new story if you want! It's a Feddie fic because I like the pairing, and have always wanted to write about them. Also, if anyone's interested I will start a new story maybe tomorrow or next week about Nina and Alfie****, because it's a weird couple that only has one story about them! So until then, bye!**

**(Also, the person that reviews under the name "Christine". You should make an account so that we could PM. I think that you have some good ideas, and I want to reply to your questions, etc. :) ) **


End file.
